Dark Dog days
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Anti-Sparky sees Sparky doing something no one should know about. Now Sparky is under his paws and demands. Can Sparky for fill all of his 'Masters' demands? And hide his 'true' self from the Cosma family? Tale written with author: Supernova2015. Rating M for sex scene. On hijatus.
1. Chapter 1 Quanktumspirit

Chapter 01 The Threat

Quanktumspirit: "Another request, this time from Supernova2015. An Anti-Sparky X Sparky tale."

Intro: Anti-Sparky knows something about Sparky that shouldn't have leaked out. Now Sparky is under the thumb and demand of Anti-Sparkys fantast and wrath.

* * *

It was a miserable day for Anti-Sparky. Foop has only recently promoted him to be a Fairy spy. And that he has to help him destroy the Cosma family.

But Anti-Sparky had no ideas how to rip them apart.

At the moment, he was just watching them, seems like a normal evening, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy and Poof were all having dinner and Sparky has just finished his meal.

He then stood at the door and faced his 'family'.

"Hey, guy's, I'll just go for my walkies, ok?" Sparky asked.

"Sure Sparky, come back before bedtime," Wanda advised him.

Sparky nodded his head, he walked out of the door and headed down the street. Anti-Sparky, curious about his counterpart, followed after him.

Sparky did, in fact, do his job at some dog toilets, but after a while, Anti-Sparky spotted him talking to a fairly attractive looking Fairy dog. Pure white and long golden hair.

The two kissed each other before vanishing into a tent. Anti-Sparky blinked confused, after about 20 minutes the two dogs left it and Anti-Sparky's mouth dropped down. Between the female legs, he saw Sparkies juices ran down and Sparky just retracted his own penis.

'He's having sex with that prostitute?' Anti-Sparky asked himself shocked.

Sparky then paid the Fairy dog some money than a kiss, before leaving again. Anti-Sparky smirked and photographed them both together, before following Sparky all over again.

Sparky was just heading home, damn it, Anti-Sparky had to stop him before he can't complete his plan.

"Hey, Sparky Cosma?" Anti-Sparky called out.

Sparky froze in his movement as he heard the deep and dark voice of his Anti-Dog counterpart. Carefully he turned around and faced Anti-Sparky, scared out of his mind.

"Oh no, not you again Anti-Sparky. And don't you dare throw me a ball again." Sparky snapped and growled.

Anti-Sparky chuckled, "Calm down lover boy. I'm not throwing anything your way any more. Anyhow... I believe we have some talking to do dear."

"Get out of here Anti-Sparky before I'll bite you!" Sparky snapped.

Anti-Sparky shook his head and chuckled, "Oh put a muzzle over it Sparky. I do believe you don't want your Cosma family to know about your late night 'rendezvous' with that other Fairy dog, do you? Lover pup?"

Sparky blinked, "What are you talking about Anti-Sparky?"

Anti-Sparky quickly copied the image and showed Sparky; him with the prostitute. Sparky's face fell as he quickly ripped the image to pieces.

"You have nothing against me Anti-Sparky." Sparky snapped.

Anti-Sparky laughed again, "That was a copy, I still have the original. And Sparky if you as much as harming me, I will post this to your Cosma family and let them know about your little rendezvous."

Sparky started shaking, he fell on his knees begging, "Please, please Anti-Sparky don't. If the Cosma's know about my sexual needs they will kick me out faster then I can explain myself. Please, what must I do for you to keep this a secret between us both?"

"I thought so. So Sparky I have a plan. Instead of always waisting your money on prostitutes, I want you to be my sex slave. You won't have to pay me anything, just visit me every evening when you go out for your 'walkies'." Anti-Sparky smirked. "I'll take care of your needs then. If you miss as much as one appointment without telling me, I will punish you. Am I understood?"

"Ok, but I want you to follow a rule as well," Sparky said. "When it comes to intercourse with you, you can do anything you wish, spanking, flogging, ball gags, but NO hand shells. I don't like being tied down to the bed at all. Ok?"

Anti-Sparky wrote the contract out with his and Sparky's rules to follow, he shook with Sparky the paws and both stamped on the contract their own paws.

"Deal Sparky, see you tomorrow," Anti-Sparky smirked.

Sparky shook and vanished back home. Anti-Sparky set his own home up in Fairy world and smirked at the window. Oh, this will be fun.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Chapter 01 done. Please review."


	2. 2 Supernova2015

Chapter 02 The first time

Quanktumspirit: "Wow, its Christmas day and we managed to finish Chapter 02 already. I'm impressed, very good job Supernova2015."

* * *

So Sparky and Anti-Sparky have set up a contract involving that Sparky shall act as Anti-Sparky's sex slave in order to prevent Anti-Sparky from telling Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof that Sparky's been doing it with other female dogs.

But what they had no idea that it will only set off a larger chain of events.

'What am I going to do?' Thought Sparky, 'If I don't do as Anti-Sparky tells me, I'll be kicked out by the Cosma Family faster than I can explain myself.'

Sparky read over their contract again before letting it vanish into his dog collar.

'I have to keep this secret, I know I've kept my rendezvous with the other sex dogs secret, so all I have to do is keep this a secret as best as I can.' Sparky thought and smirked.

"Sparky, come on its movie night," Timmy called out.

Sparky barked and acted all overexcited again. "Oh BOY movie."

Timmy took his dad's recliner and Sparky lay in his dog basket.

Just then, Timmy winked at Cosmo and Wanda, whereas both of them chuckled, raised their wands, and changed Timmy's appearance altogether.

Sparky blinked and saw Timmy wearing diapers, a purple onesie, a baby bonnet on his head, a binky attached to the onesie, and a milk bottle in his hand

Sparky then asked confused, "What is going on?"

"You see, Sparky," said Wanda, "Timmy here wanted to try out a new way to bond with Poof."

"We are so proud of him," said Cosmo, "Boy, Timmy, you surely look adorable."

"Thanks, guys," said Timmy, "Anything to make my little godbrother happy."

Poof beamed. "Poof, poof." (I bet I'm happy. And now for the finishing touch.)

Poof then grabbed the binky attached to the onesie and puts it in Timmy's mouth, who began to happily suck on it.

Sparky chuckled, whereas everyone took their places and Sparky faced the screen, before looking back over to Timmy.

"What movie are we watching?" Sparky asked the family smiling excitedly.

Timmy took the binky out of his mouth and looked over at his pet to explain the movie to him.

"A cool dog film Sparky. It's called Lady and the Tramp." Timmy then puts the binky back in his mouth and started sucking on it again.

Poof was beaming, "Poof poof." (One of my favourite.)

Wanda turned the film on and Cosmo turned the lights off. Sparky blinked and quietly watched the film. Timmy cuddled back up with Wanda, Cosmo held Poof and Sparky relaxed between the 4 of them.

The film was very sweet, two dogs from completely different social standards coming together through a series of unfortunate events. And showing it to be very sweet and romantic.

Sparky was looking at the romantic scenes a bit scared, he whined and hung his head, whiles trying to avoid thinking about the 'sex contract between him and Anti-Sparky'.

Poof blinked and flew up to Sparky, "Poof, poof?" (Sparky you ok?)

Sparky shook his head, quickly he thought about what he could tell Poof, which wasn't much.

"Um,... no not very Poof. I've just picked up... um... a new hobby out on my long walks. And... um, I'm not feeling too well with doing it all the time. But I do want to continue trying it until I get it right." Sparky explained still looking a little tired.

Poof smiled, he waved his wand and summoned his binky up. Quickly he plugged it into Sparky's snout and the dog blinked back at Poof. Poof summoned his own up and started sucking it hard.

Sparky smiled and sucked his own binky, the more it moved back and forth in his mouth the more relaxed he felt about the problems in his life. They then focused back on the movie and Sparky enjoyed it much more than he was now sucking on the dummy.

As the ending of the film came Sparky felt very frightened. Something just shot through his mind that he has to talk with Anti-Sparky about.

'Shoot I have to tell Anti-Sparky something important.' Sparky panicked.

Sparky quickly retreats into the fishbowl and back to his bedroom.

Timmy was poofed first into his pj's and then into his bed and Cosmo read him a story, Poof was rocked by Wanda backwards and forwards until both kids were fast asleep.

* * *

Inside the fishbowl, Sparky phoned Anti-Sparky quickly up.

" _Sparky? Is it time already?" Anti-Sparky asked threw the phone._

"Um... no Anti-Sparky just... um, can you stack up on condoms?" Sparky whispered into the phone.

" _Of course Sparky, wait why?" Anti-Sparky asked confused._

"Well I am not cut, you are not cut, and I don't think either of us wants to be cut. But I don't want to become a father just yet, the same with you." Sparky pointed out, "Plus it protects us from any Sex diseases we could be catching."

" _Good point Sparky. Ok, I'll get some. See you in a few hours for the first time. Remember it's the dog hotel under the name Master." Anti-Sparky explained._

"Ok, see you at 8 PM," Sparky said smiling towards the phone.

He hung the phone up and beamed over his face, excited over seeing Anti-Sparky.

* * *

Soon, 08:00 PM arrived. Sparky was on his way, making sure that no one's following him.

Once he was sure he was in the clear, he zaps himself to the dog hotel, 'THE MASTER'. Sparky entered the lobby and was greeted by Anti-Sparky.

"Glad you could make it," said Anti-Sparky in his deep dark voice, "Hope nobody has followed you here."

"Nope," said Sparky, "No one at all."

"Excellent," said Anti-Sparky, "Now... ready to make some love?"

Despite feeling a bit nervous, Sparky nodded, and thus they checked in.

Soon, they've reached their room, whereas Anti-Sparky locked the door behind them.

"Can't risk anyone walking in on us, now can we?" pointed out Anti-Sparky.

Just as Sparky said, "Good point."

Anti-Sparky tackled him to the bed and started kissing him passionately. However, the forced kiss suddenly became a little more... pleasant for both of them, as Sparky started playing along more and more until finally, he melts into the kiss and starts doing tongue wrestling with him while moaning along.

Soon, they broke their kiss, as they both felt... Anti-Sparky's member, poking out of his shaft, leading Anti-Sparky to blush. Sparky slowly moved down, and gave Anti-Sparky's member one licker after another, earning him a moan or two from Ani-Sparky, until suddenly, Sparky slid Anti-Sparky's member into his mouth, and began to passionately suck on it like he was sucking on one of Poof's binkies. It's no secret that Poof shares his binkies with Sparky whenever he has trouble sleeping, and it worked up till now.

Anti-Sparky couldn't help but moan.

"Wow," said Anti-Sparky, "I never thought you could suck that good."

Sparky said nothing, as he continued to keep on sucking on Anti-Sparky's member, trying to please him as much as he can.

Suddenly, Anti-Sparky felt a pressure coming on. He wanted to tell Sparky, but the dog was so busy sucking, that Anti-Sparky decides to let him be.

And so, Sparky sucked and sucked and sucked like he was sucking on one of Poof's binkies, until suddenly, Anti-Sparky started shooting his seem into Sparky's mouth, whereas Sparky starts drinking it with great interest.

Unknowingly for Anti-Sparky, Sparky fell asleep while still sucking on Anti-Sparky's member.

When Anti-Sparky notices, he thought of it as a cute moment. Not wanting to wake him, he simply levitated the blanket over the still sucking Sparky, who remained sucking on Anti-Sparky's member in his sleep.

Soon, Anti-Sparky fell asleep as well. They didn't realise it immediately, but as they both slept, they thought to themselves...

'I think I'm in love.'

* * *

Quanktumspirit beaming: "Wow, Supernova2015 sure knows how to keep one entertained. Loved every minute writing this out. Please comment and favourite it."


	3. Chapter 3 Quanktumspirit

Chapter 03 The consequences

Quanktumspirit: "Enjoy."

* * *

The next morning Anti-Sparky woke up, he starred towards the ceiling as he noticed Sparky was still lying next to him in the hotel bed. He smiled a bit as he could smell his and Sparky's juices on the covers.

'We had a lovely night together. I've never slept this well in years.' Anti-Sparky thought and smiled.

Anti-Sparky stood up from the bed and looked around smiling, he heard a light knock before foot-steeps left again. Anti-Sparky blinked and got out of the bed. He headed to the door and found a tray with dog biscuits and two bowls filled with water. Anti-Sparky smiled and carried them inside to his and Sparky's room.

Quietly he placed them on the table within the room, just as Sparky woke up. Sparky blinked as he looked over at the clock, 6 AM. Good, they had a bit of time for themselves before they had to depart for the day.

Sparky looked around the room and saw Anti-Sparky was just seating himself at the breakfast table in the hotel room. And breakfast was served out also.

"Morning Anti-Sparky." Sparky smiled at his 'lover'.

Anti-Sparky smiled, "Morning to Sparky, thanks for a wonderful evening. Breakfast is served."

"Your welcome dear. And thanks for the room service." Sparky smiled.

Both dogs sat opposite of each other on their chairs at the breakfast table and ate the meal up. It was delicious.

After breakfast, Sparky parked the tray outside and suddenly felt Anti-Sparky behind him.

"You think you can spare the time for a shower sweet pea?" Anti-Sparky snickered.

Sparky turned around and poofed them both into the bathroom. But instead of having a shower, Sparky filled the bathtub up and got into it.

"Plenty of time dear." Sparky smiled back up at Anti-Sparky.

Anti-Sparky climbed after his lover and both dogs relaxed in the bathtub. Sparky on one end and Anti-Sparky at the other. Anti-Sparky poofed their shampoos too themselves and both dogs washed one another's furs, whiles moaning under their touch. Then they showered both shampoos successfully out of their furs and filed both nails clean and a bit down.

After Sparky and Anti-Sparky were cleaned up, Sparky moved closer to Anti-Sparky, he turned on his back and lay across his lover's chest. Anti-Sparky smiled and hugged Sparky back closer to his body.

"Do you know what I find strange about you Anti-Sparky," Sparky said turning round to face his lover.

Anti-Sparky blinked, "Strange dear?"

"Yes strange, I've read in books about Anti-Fairies that they are most vicious, cruel, manipulative... which to some extent you are. But also that they are apparently heartless." Sparky said blinking.

Anti-Sparky quickly backed away and switched sides with Sparky to get away from him, knowing what Sparky was talking about. But Sparky shook his head.

"I don't mean it as an insult Anti-Sparky. But if you guys aren't that way, why don't you all show your kinder side more often? Then maybe the Fairies could trust you all better." Sparky pointed out.

Anti-Sparky rolled his eyes, "Because we are opposites of you all. Its true, we could change if we wanted too, but if we do then the entire Ying and Yang universe will be out of balance forever. There can't be good without bad, there can't be love without hate, and so on. The Anti-Fairies have to do their jobs to store justice and honour upon the world."

Sparky nodded his head understanding what Anti-Sparky was talking about. Despite their newly found love for each other, they both had a role to play in their lives.

"But you still love me,... right Anti-Sparky? You are not playing any games with me, right?" Sparky asked feeling suddenly very unsure of himself.

Anti-Sparky sighed and hung his head, "Yes Sparky. I do love you. And I want to do anything to prove my love for you sweetheart."

Sparky shook as he embraced Anti-Sparky back, he stared back into those loving red eyes, filled with so much passion, and all of it for him. Sparky planted a kiss on Anti-Sparky's lips and both dogs wagged their tails excited over this passionate kiss.

Knowing what was going to come next, both dogs quickly finished in the bath, got out, dried and then headed back to the bed again.

Once they lay back down they did everything their heads could come up with, kissing inside their mouths, tongue, teeth, then the ears, necks, and down the chest. Along both bodies and then a few rolly pollies over the bed. They both chuckled and Anti-Sparky had Sparky pinned under him.

Sparky blushed a bit as he felt himself get aroused again, Anti-Sparky chuckled, he widened his legs more and allowed Sparky to enter him into his body. Both dogs smiled and kissed each other deep and passionately again.

They used both their claws to comb through each other's furs and bite a bit against their ears. Their love and passion now really growing. After a while, they could feel each of their privacy's asking for releases.

Sparky nodded, "You first Anti-Sparky."

And he turned on his stomach, giving Anti-Sparky his fine ass as a gift, Anti-Sparky chuckled, slowly he entered him and pulled Sparky up from the bed, embracing him in his hugs.

Sparky bit back a moan and scream as Anti-Sparky penetrated him into his lover's body from the back. After the 3rd thrust, he released himself deep into his lover and filled him up.

Sparky collapsed back on the bed, despite being tired from the entrance and exit, Sparky gathered his strength back up, quickly he spun Anti-Sparky round and kissed him. But just as Anti-Sparky wanted to offer his ass to him, Sparky shook his head.

"No darling, I got a different idea for you, but I have to hurry before I explode." Sparky chuckled. "Say Ahhhh."

"Ah- 'gag'." Anti-Sparky went and then his eyes widened.

Sparky chuckled as he trusted his dick into his counterparts mouth. Anti-Sparky blushed all over again as he drank from his lovers' bowls of passion. And wow does he taste good.

Anti-Sparky continued drinking whiles Sparky emptied his balls into his lover, after a few minutes the last seeds were out and Sparky chuckled next to his furiously blushing counterpart.

Anti-Sparky too chuckled, scratched Sparky just behind his shoulder blades before turning bright red.

"Not a bad idea Sparky." Anti-Sparky smiled licking his lips.

"Thanks, darling." Sparky chuckled.

Both dogs hugged each other and kissed one another passionately. Deeper and deeper they let their feelings flow and the kiss become more erotic by the move. Both dogs combed through their furs all over again and hugged one another around their bodies.

"You are simply amazing Anti-Sparky, I've never been this deeply loved since I left my parents home all those decades ago." Sparky smiled.

Anti-Sparky chuckled, "I think you are fantastic as well. Interestingly Anti-Fairy animals don't get that much love like you Fairy animals do. That's why we all are so cruel for the first few years to our owners and the world because we can't learn how to love that quickly."

Sparky chuckled and kissed Anti-Sparky back.

"But now I'm understanding it." Anti-Sparky chuckled.

Both dogs kissed each again and this time held their mouth one on top of the other. Not noticing how quickly the time was running from them.

* * *

Back at the Turners household.

Timmy Turner woke up. He blinked as he noticed Sparky's basket was empty. He sighed and got up, headed to the fishbowl and tapped it carefully.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared next to the bowl and looked at the upset Timmy. Poof waved his rattle and summoned himself next to Timmy.

"Tim-tim, you ok?" Poof asked.

"I'm missing Sparky, he is out now so often and hardly even back before I go to school. What is he doing on those long walks? Exploring Italy?" Timmy asked himself upset.

The Fairy family headed with Timmy downstairs and Timmy had his breakfast.

Wanda tried to lift the mood a bit, "Timmy, Sparky is a grown up dog, he can do whatever he wishes. And if he wants to explore Italy then just let him."

"Yeah I know, but I haven't had a good play time with him in days. I want Sparky to stay home for a while so we all can bond with him. Maybe he's going on his evening walks because no one here wants to play with him that often." Timmy pointed out.

"Maybe." Poof guessed.

After breakfast, Timmy and his Fairy family headed out to school.

* * *

Back with Sparky and Anti-Sparky.

Later that day both dogs left the hotel and decided to head together out to the park. There they saw someone has set a water sprinkler up, both dogs chuckled and looked at each other.

"Bath time." they beamed.

Sparky and Anti-Sparky shot towards the water sprinkler and chuckled, they jumped over it, ran around it, Sparky picked it up and poured the water over himself and Anti-Sparky and they both wallered around in the mud laughing.

Sparky and Anti-Sparky were so caught up in the game that they only late noticed Anti-Sparky slipping on the water onto his back. Sparky fell over him and landed right on top of his lover.

"Oh... Anti-Sparky I... I'm so sorry, I-" Sparky started to panic.

But Anti-Sparky chuckled, he grabbed his counterpart by his mouth and gave him another passionate kiss.

Anti-Sparky stared deep into Sparky's loving eyes, "Its alright dear. We can have other ways of fun with each other than just sex."

Sparky snickered, "True."

Both dogs had another wash and placed the water sprinkler back. Then continued on their walk, letting the wind dry their furs and talked about various other things.

Just then Anti-Sparky froze in his step, they have just reached the Turners household, and judging by the time it was 11 AM. So most likely everyone was away to work or in Timmy and Poof's case school.

"So... I guess I'll see you this evening. Or some other time." Anti-Sparky admitted blushing.

Sparky smiled, "Just so you know Anti-Sparky, I'm having great times with you. You are a brilliant dog and I'm happy you came into my life."

Sparky kissed Anti-Sparky happily, he smiled and kissed his counterpart back. After the make-out session, Sparky entered his home humming.

Anti-Sparky beamed over his own face, 'Hubba, hubba I love Sparky.'

Just as he was going to slip back into hiding, someone jumped him from behind.

"AHA! I GOT YOU NOW ANTI-FAIRY!"

"W... what?" Anti-Sparky asked shocked.

The last thing he saw was Timmy's red post box as he passed out. The unknown person dragged the unconscious Anti-Sparky away and vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sparky flew into the living room after drying himself off. He hummed to himself as he lay in his dog basket to get a bit of sleep before planning on meeting up with Anti-Sparky.

He listened as after a while Timmy, dad and mom came home from work and school. Timmy patted him on his back and headed upstairs to do his homework and to wish up some adventure.

Downstairs Mr and Mrs Turner sat on their couch and put on a movie about some re-make of Noah's Ark or something like that. Sparky wasn't paying much attention.

But just as Sparky was going to take a nap, he felt his tail glow and burn a bit, he raised himself quickly up and pretended to walk out threw his dog flap to the back garden.

Once out of sight Sparky waged his tail, he found the Fairy world Newspaper, with Anti-Sparky, plastered on the headlines.

'What?' Sparky asked shocked and scared. "The most dangerous Anti-Fairy dog ever born, Anti-Sparky Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma has been captured today. He is sentenced to eternity sleep. Oh no, I have to stop them."

Sparky wagged his tail harder and vanished from the spot, quickly sending himself back to fairy world.

* * *

Anti-Sparky woke up again after being knocked out, he found himself in a tiny cage locked up. Trying to use his magic proved uneventful. The cage must be magic proof. Plus a triangle was underneath his paws, locking it under him more secure.

'Damn it, but who in their right mind would want to lock an Anti-Fairy up?' Anti-Sparky asked himself.

"Ah, I see you've finally awoken." A dark voice spoke out.

Anti-Sparky's eyes widened, "What? Rip Studwell? Why... why have you captured me?"

Rip Studwell smirked at the dog, "Well blue, I was recently talking to Cupid after doing my yearly checkups on the flying god, and he told me that yours and Sparky's love meters have drastically sparked these last couple of months. So I researched what you two were up to and I found out you were using Sparky as a sex slave, however, the slavery has quickly turned into passion and love between the two of you. Good all the more work for Cupid."

"What have any of us 3 got to do with you?" Anti-Sparky asked mad.

"I'm getting to that point blue, anyhow. Seeing as you and Sparky are both males, and I know the female Anti-Fairies and the male Fairies are normally the ones who can give birth once a wish has been granted. I want to try threw medication and maximising yours and Sparky's hormones to give you both baby puppies Fairy/Anti-Fairy type." Rip Studwell smirked.

Anti-Sparky blinked, "Wow, wow, wow Rip slow down. I've only been with Sparky for a few days. We haven't even thought about wanting to extend our family. Can we have a bit of time to think about it?"

Rip Studwell smirked, "Sure you both can have some time. Just so you know I want your answer by next month. Once the answer is given you can't tell anyone, not even Sparky about my plan."

Anti-Sparky sighed, "Ok, you have yourself a deal. I'll give you my answer next month."

Rip Studwell removed a bit of blood and made Anti-Sparky sign his promise out. He sighed as Rip Studwell poofed him back away.

* * *

With one poof Anti-Sparky found himself now outside of the Fairy world Hospital/Vets. He saw Sparky was flying at top speed towards him in pure panic, just then as he reached his lovers side a massive blast from the big wand shot all over Fairy world, blinding Sparky and Anti-Sparky a bit.

After the blast was gone Sparky stood still as a statue. Anti-Sparky blinked and quickly kissed him.

That woke the Fairy dog out of his trance. "Oh hi, Anti-Sparky, ready for our outing?"

"Um... sure Sparky, I'm coming," Anti-Sparky said a bit unsure.

He followed the excited dog to their date destination. All the while Rip Studwell's words were burning through his mind.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	4. Chapter 4 5050

Chapter 04 The night isn't the only thing dark

Quanktumspirit: "Ok... this is a sort of 50/50 chapter. After having a brief conversation with Supernova2015, we've come up with this chapter ideas. But I am the one who wrote this chapter out. Enjoy. Oh, and I and Supernova2015 have decided to turn Timmy 12 years old."

* * *

After Sparky and Anti-Sparky left they arrived at their date destination. It was a car cinema on earth, and both dogs were hiding with each other on an old mattress, watching a fantastic movie, above the other cars in the driveway.

The movies name was: Princess Bride. A cute action packed movie with true romance blossoming threw the film. Sparky was smiling and continuously trying to find close comfort from Anti-Sparky.

However, the Anti-dog was showing anything but the signs that he was happy. He tried to look away from Sparky. And whenever Sparky tried to hold his paw, or give him a kiss, Anti-Sparky would pull himself further and further away from his counterpart, shaking all the while.

"Anti-Sparky you ok?" Sparky asked him concerned.

Anti-Sparky nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm... I'm just a bit cold Sparky, and I forgot to get my coat from Foop's home."

Sparky chuckled, wagged his tail and appeared around Anti-Sparky a dark brown coat to wear, for dogs of course.

"Better Anti-Sparky?" Sparky asked him hugging his counterpart.

No, nothing was better, Anti-Sparky could barely focus on the movie as Rip Studwell's threat kept shooting through his mind.

 _'I want you both to have baby puppies together...' 'How can I ask Sparky if he wants a family with me if we hardly know anything about each other? Plus our relationship has only just started yesterday. This is going to be harder then I thought... I don't want to hurt Sparky by forcing myself on him or him on me...' Anti-Sparky thought and hung his head._

But he quickly smiled up, "Sure, thanks, dear."

The longer the movie lasted the more relaxed Anti-Sparky began feeling. He lay down and then noticed Sparky smiling at him, he lay his own head on his counterparts chest and listened to Anti-Sparky's beating heart.

 _'Anti-Sparky is just so beautiful.' Sparky thought smiling... 'But how can I make him see his beauty?... I know.'_

Sparky picked himself back up and stared at Anti-Sparky. He was getting more relaxed as he was watching the movie, however out of a corner of his eye he noticed Sparky was staring at him with a red passion running through his counterparts eyes.

Anti-Sparky blinked and stared back towards Sparky, "What's wrong Sparky?"

"Um... well... Anti-Sparky... um... you know what I've been doing with the other girl dogs... um... could we do it with each other as well?" Sparky asked blushing.

Anti-Sparky started breathing faster and faster, Sparky just smiled and began kissing Anti-Sparky across his mouth, trying to make it run deeper and deeper as possible.

"Please don't worry Anti-Sparky." Sparky smiled and kissed him again on the lips, "I'll be as soft as possible my love. You will feel relaxed and filled with romance darling."

Anti-Sparky smiled and stopped the kiss, he nodded his head and lay back in their bed. Sparky chuckled and embraced him, carefully pushing himself into Anti-Sparky's love.

The blue dog's red eyes shot wide open, he felt his body fill with warmth as Sparky was embracing his body with his own. He felt Sparky slowly position himself deep within his counterpart before carefully moving back and forth.

It hurt for a while, Anti-Sparky was shaking with fear and nerves, but he forced himself to calm down. Sparky was feeling ecstatic inside him, quietly Sparky moaned and shivered as he felt Anti-Sparky's tight walls. More and more Anti-Sparky was allowing Sparky to get deeper and feel his inners so warm like never before.

Just as they released into each other deeply, suddenly a loud ringing was heard from within the room. Sparky and Anti-Sparky jumped out of their skins, quickly Sparky pulled out of Anti-Sparky, not before stealing a kiss from his lover, and flew over to his collar that was tossed aside.

It rang showing it to be 6 AM in the next morning. And also a calendar note: Dimmsdale park walk with Timmy Turner, from 6 PM to 10 PM. Sparky whined and hung his head. That meant he and Anti-Sparky couldn't see each other.

Anti-Sparky got out of the bed and flew to the side of his bed. He brushed his fur before kissing Sparky again, but Sparky embraced him to hold his counterpart in place.

"I'm sorry Anti-Sparky... b... but I can't see you this next evening. I'm going out with Timmy to the dog park for a family outing, and then we are going to be staying at home. So I might not be able to see you until tomorrow evening." Sparky explained.

Anti-Sparky chuckled and kissed Sparky on his lips, "That's alright dear. I can wait for you forever. As... Sparky, as long as we both know we love each other..."

Sparky's eyes turned to hearts as he kissed Anti-Sparky all over again, "Forever Anti-Sparky, I do love you. Thank you."

Anti-Sparky nodded his head, both dogs vanished from the spot and headed back home.

* * *

Anti-Sparky turned back up at his small flat. He entered it and looked around his lonely rooms. Ever since moving out of Foop's home Anti-Sparky has been struggling to support himself without the stupid Grim Reaper trying to poof him back to the dog home.

Whatever the cost, Anti-Sparky was determined to fight for his freedom. He flew into his home and got a bowl and his own wet dog food, heating it up in the microwave and then filling a second bowl full of cold fresh bottled water. He placed the first bowl on his dining room table and got them warmed up dog food out and sat on his place.

He hung his head as he ate his dog food up, then he cleaned up and flew into his living room.

Anti-Sparky pulled a very old photo album out and looked at all the photographs he used to take. Of his first girlfriend, of his parents who abandoned him as he was a young puppy.

Of his families, he was forced to be together with, that he was abused by them all, as well as Foop. And then like everyone else abandoned in the end.

Anti-Sparky shivered, he had a photo of Sparky on one page, but this one he scribbled and duplicated it over to represent his wrath.

But now, now Anti-Sparky wanted to preserve Sparky's beauty and shine he brings towards the world. He has been his only friend who didn't seem to fear him all that much.

'Could I maybe fall in love with him? As well as he with me? Could there be a chance that we both could have a future together?' Anti-Spark asked himself.

Anti-Sparky poofed a new perfect image of Sparky, he placed it under his pillow and embraced himself, he felt very warm and happy thinking about his starting future with Sparky.

* * *

Sparky turned back up at his home. He headed to his normal bed and had his rest again. Threw out the last bits of the night Sparky dreamt about Anti-Sparky and wishing he could stay with him. Plus, what was Anti-Sparky so nervous about? Did he have a diabolical plan behind making Sparky love him other than his powers? Or what?

The next morning Sparky woke up, the normal routine played out, but as the late afternoon came round he and Timmy headed out for their walks around Dimmsdale park.

Sparky was growing increasingly nervous. He knew he and Anti-Sparky so far have only given each other blow jobs and the normal sex act... but were there other ways to show one's mating devotion to each other?

Sparky knew he couldn't bear to read a 'pornography' magazine like he has seen some women read, those things... ew, were just worse than having sex with a prostitute.

But who else could show him how to give love? Just then Sparky noticed Timmy sitting on the park bench upset, he hung his head and looked longingly towards Trixie Tang, who was also in the park walking her own hideous looking dog.

Sparky cringed at the poor looking squirrel that barks, as she dragged it along the park just to show off how rich she was. She was really no good influences on Timmy.

But Timmy still watched her and blushed, the way his eyes were scanning that 'Barbie doll' looking freak Sparky could tell he wished to release himself deep within her bowls...

Sparky smirked then and sat opposite of Timmy. He noticed Timmy was starting to grow a firm boner between his legs. Wow, it looks fantastic stretching his blue tight jeans.

"Timmy come... we have somewhere to go," Sparky smirked and grabbed his owner by the hand.

Timmy blinked, "What?... Where Sparky?"

Sparky just smirked and walked Timmy to the back of the park. A few months ago Sparky found out that the park had an old ruined castle in there, using his magic Sparky poofed a tent into the ruins with a firm double bed in it.

Timmy blinked and blushed, "Sparky, if you are thinking about what I think you are thinking then I-"

Sparky smirked and pressed quickly a kiss on Timmy's lips, he began kissing Timmy as deeply and passionately as he possibly could, almost the same as he did with Anti-Sparky.

"Y... you are thinking about it. Aren't you, you horny mutt?" Timmy chuckled and stared at his dog.

Sparky nodded his head, "You need it just as much, sure you are only 12 years old. But I think no one has taken you in the loving sex way before."

"T... that's right Sparky. D... do you love me enough to want to perform this sex act? And wait, no... I did have it once before. But that was a while ago..." Timmy asked blushing and explained.

Sparky chuckled and kissed Timmy again nodding his head. Sure it wasn't a 'relationship-wise-of-love' that Timmy wanted to indicate too. That belonged to Anti-Sparky, however, Sparky did feel a 'friends-with-benefits' with Timmy.

Timmy smiled and kissed Sparky again, carefully he lifted his shirt over his head. Sparky blushed as Timmy threw it at the side of the bed, then he grabbed Sparky's paws and placed them on his chest.

"Wait... Timmy please no..." Sparky begged.

His face grew red as he saw Timmy flex his claws out and make him scratch against Timmy's chest a bit. Timmy chuckled and kissed Sparky on the lips. Sparky blinked as Timmy lay back and opened his legs widely, pulling Sparky down upon his hardened length.

"Please Sparky, I... I don't want to die a virgin. Please, my dear beloved dog, let me give myself to you. My body, heart and soul." Timmy chuckled.

Sparky stopped and pulled away from Timmy, "Timmy... I can't accept it. No... it's just wrong... no please no Timmy..."

Timmy blinked, a clear heartbreak shot over his face. He let Sparky go and looked at him hurt.

Sparky felt his heart twist in his chest, he knew what Timmy desperately wanted, but he was too much of a chicken, and too deep in his new relationship with Anti-Sparky.

Timmy blinked as tears fell, "Please Sparky... I love you."

"Timmy... I... I'm sorry, but I am already in a serious relationship with someone else... we... we can be friends, I'm sure my... 'partner' won't mind... but I can't give you my heart. Please, Timmy..." Sparky explained blushing. "I love my 'partner' seriously."

Timmy hung his head and nodded, "Ok Sparky,... but promise me you will bring him over some day. We'd like to meet this special someone."

Sparky planted a small kiss on Timmy and nodded his head that he will show him his secret some day.

Timmy then suddenly smiled, "Sparky, is your special someone a dog?"

"Um... yes Timmy," Sparky told him confused.

Timmy beamed, "Ok Sparky, I wish we were in your dog basket and I become a dog as well."

Sparky blinked and blushed, he wagged his tail, Timmy and he turned up in his dog basket. Timmy almost looked exactly like Sparky, apart from that his ears were a light brown colour and his fur a darker brown, and Timmy was smirking, only his eyes were still the innocent blue Sparky remembers. Sparky stared at his 'master' shocked, as a dog, Timmy looks incredibly sexy, other than that, Timmy was 100% dog.

Timmy quickly ran up to a smooth surface of a cabinet and was staring right back at his dog form, his wish worked... well phase one is now completed.

"Wow Sparky, not bad," Timmy smirked then his focused went back to Sparky. "Now time for some lessons sweetheart."

Sparky suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his role and life as a dog. Timmy walked up to Sparky and stared deep into his eyes, automatically they both sat down opposite of each other whiles still eyeballing one another's bodies.

"To begin a loving time Sparky, as far as I've read about." Timmy began, "You have to want to be with one's partner. Seeing as we both are dogs, and you've given me now a boner between my legs I can offer you my mating services."

Sparky blushed and nodded his head, he watched as Timmy walked closer to him and lifted, sort of, the dog off the bed in an embrace.

"Hugging shows you and your partner ones devotion to each other, with this embrace you are signalling to your mating partner that one wants to do this," Timmy explained and then began combing through Sparky's fur.

Sparky shivered, "And the combing Timmy?"

"Combing Sparky relaxes the other, for that flex your claws out as if you were digging a bone in the garden, then place them to the neck of your dog's mate and pull straight down, not too hard otherwise you would hurt them, but also not too soft that it starts looking strange," Timmy explained.

Sparky nodded, he flexed his own claws, slowly he did as Timmy showed him and Timmy whined, feeling Sparky groom him made his heart race, this was just so perfect.

"Ok once you and your partner are relaxed Sparky, the comes the fun bit. I assume the first time you and your partner did it you were just drinking them like you do on Poof's binkies?" Timmy asked.

Sparky blushed as he thought to his first time with Anti-Sparky, remembering that he only has given his lover a blow job, and nothing more made him feel a bit upset that he knew next to nothing more about sexual activities.

"Wait for a second Timmy how do you know more about sex then I?" Sparky asked blushing.

Timmy giggled, "I watch 50 shades of grey, and google a bit on the web. Now next lesson. I'll be the dominant dog and you'll be the second dog. For starters lie on your back and open your legs as wide from each other as you can."

Sparky blushed and did as he was asked, Timmy smiled his dog muzzle and approached Sparky closer, he too opened his body up and was then hovering above Sparky, smiling down at his pet.

"Now Sparky, I'm slowly going to insert one of my fingers into your ass, I assume the dog you are currently mating with is male?" Timmy asked.

Sparky nodded his head, Timmy took one of his fingers and began licking it over, he then moved his hand to Sparky's crotch and moved it slowly down.

Sparky shivered and whined at the very close contact, he remembered Anti-Sparky shaking the bed up like this as he was sucking him off, but the way Timmy was doing it was more fun.

"Now I'll take my finger." Timmy smirked and hovered it over Sparky's but, "And press it into your backside, making sure to reach your pregnancy walls Sparky."

Timmy did just that. Sparky jumped out of his skin and let out a long and loud moan, Timmy's finger inserted into his ass felt incredible. And Timmy also began moving it back and forth only increased the pleasure.

"Oh... oh... ah... Timmy... wow... Timmy that feels... ah... incredible." Sparky shook and beamed.

Timmy smiled, "Oh please Sparky, that just phase one of the pleasure. Now, keep the legs open, phase two is coming up. Instead of sucking your partner off and basically only giving him the pleasure and you a taste Sparky, give him your gift of juices inside his ass. Like this."

Sparky blinked, Timmy removed his finger and hovered above his dog, knowing what was going to come, Sparky quickly poofed a condom over Timmy's penis before poofing the second one into his ass.

Timmy nodded his head, before carefully entering Sparky. Slowly, inch by painful inch Timmy inserted his dick into his dog deeper and deeper. Sparky could barely stop shaking, it felt very painful, he almost screamed.

Timmy smiled, slowly he pushed further until he was completely into his dog. Then one, two, three he moved back and forth, in and out again and again. Sparky embraced Timmy back and allowed him to do the action faster and faster.

After a few minutes Sparky felt a different feeling, he started to shake and tried to pull away from Timmy, however, the teen had other ideas.

"No Sparky, please stay inside me. And... release." Timmy chuckled.

Sparky's eyes shot open shocked, just then he emptied his bowls of love into his owner, after a few minutes and he stopped cumming Sparky slowly got back out of Timmy. The teen was beaming and chuckling at Sparky's flabbergasted face.

He pulled the filled up condom out of himself, tied the end of it up and wished it into the bin. Sparky lay beside Timmy and blushed over his cheeks and face. That was so hot.

Sparky smiled and turned his head to his owner, "Thank's Timmy."

Timmy smiled, "Anytime Sparky. And please... Sparky; have the courage to show me who you are seeing and mating with? I'd like to know the special dog who stole your heart."

Well not exactly steal Sparky's heart, just that he likes his 'lover' very much. Sparky blushed and nodded his head.

"Sure Timmy... one day." Sparky smiled.

He watched his owner lying asleep next to him. Sparky turned Timmy back into a human boy and poofed him into his own bed, before lying downstairs back in his dog basket.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Sweet. Please review."


	5. Chapter 5 5050

Chapter 05 The plan works

Quanktumspirit: "Had another idea for this tale. Please review. WARNING: Someone is going to enjoy being eaten. Supernova2015 idea. :)."

* * *

It was a normal morning the next day, Sparky watched Mr and Mrs Turner head to work, Timmy to school, Cosmo and Wanda poofed after him.

Only Poof remained, he stared at Sparky and smiled a bit.

"Sparky, seeing as we all are going to be gone until the afternoon,... maybe you could go and visit your 'friend' again?" Poof smiled.

Sparky blinked and blushed over his cheeks, "Hu? What friend?"

But Poof gave him a stare which basically said: 'You are not fooling anyone', before smiling and vanishing off to Poofie Pants High School.

Sparky blinked as he watched the Fairy baby vanish, sure Poof was one of his closest friends he had, apart from Timmy... but did Poof deserve to know the truth about his 'day-to-day-activities' with Anti-Sparky?

Sparky just sighed and decided to go and see what Anti-Sparky was up to anyway. Somehow he can't stand being away from him for so long, whatever the cost.

Sparky wagged his tail and vanished from Timmy's home, off to where Anti-Sparky was currently.

* * *

This morning with Anti-Sparky, he was also up. Anti-Sparky was currently in a pet shop and stacking up on some dog foods for his meal times, and then heading back home.

Just as Anti-Sparky turned the corner to his street, he blinked as he came face to face with Sparky again. His counterpart seemed to be smiling over his face as he flew up to him.

"Um... good morning Sparky." Anti-Sparky blinked, "Why are you here? I thought we agreed to meet up in the evening, and not the morning?"

Sparky smiled, "True,... but... well I agreed with Poof that I would spend the night with him. He's been having sleep troubles of late, and only my magic can help the little lad sleep... so would it be ok if we perform the sex act earlier?"

Anti-Sparky chuckled, "Ok... if that's your wish."

"Its part of the agreement Anti-Sparky, you know I don't want you telling: you-know-who, about you-know-what," Sparky explained.

Anti-Sparky shook his head, "Sparky, I am not an overly horny mutt, one or two days without sex we will be able to survive, but ok if you still want to do it, earlier. Then lets head over to my home here in the Fairy world."

Sparky nodded his head, both the Fairy dog and Anti-Fairy dog flew threw Fairy world. Then they came to a street filled with houses, one house looked exactly like the next... which was unusual, normally the Fairy houses would all look as different as the animals on planet earth, but here everything looks the same.

Sparky made sure to follow Anti-Sparky closely to see where his home was. Anti-Sparky seemed to be humming a tune under his breath, and as he stopped it he stood in front of one of the white houses.

"We are here Sparky, this is my Fairy world home I've bought a few months back." Anti-Sparky smiled.

Sparky chuckled, Anti-Sparky opened the door and the two dogs entered it. Despite the outside looking as plain as a bag of flower, on the inside, Sparky's eyes were greeted with colours.

The kitchen was bright red with dog foods lined up on the counter and bowls to one side. The living room was a dark green with a light green couch and a TV to watch, upstairs was his bathroom in teal colours and had a bath and a shower in it as well as a toilet, and last his bedroom which was a white colour with various dog collars lined up in his wardrobe.

Sparky beamed, Anti-Sparky followed after him, only to be suddenly frozen in his spot. Sparky's eyes were suddenly filled with lust as he turned right round facing his counter-dog.

"S... Sparky?" Anti-Sparky blinked.

"I... I love you Anti-Sparky... wow... you are so sexy, darling..." Sparky suddenly started blabbering.

Anti-Sparky raised a confused eyebrow, he was suddenly lifted up and launched on his bed. Sparky's eyes turned from his innocent blue to a bright pink.

 _'No,... on no... please no Cupid...'_ Anti-Sparky thought worried.

It was one thing to give love to another, but it was something completely different if only one side desires to have the other in one but not the first one.

But just as Anti-Sparky hit the pillows he figured what has transformed Sparky into this 'horny mutt'. He could smell inside the pillows lavender, rose petals and some small dog biscuits. This sent made everything worse.

Sparky must have smelt the pillows and desires him even more. Before Anti-Sparky could even say another word, Sparky has lashed his mouth to his own. The kiss became deeper and more passionate.

Anti-Sparky opened his legs only a bit, and Sparky has already lashed onto his member with his own backside. The Fairy dog beamed at his counterpart as he gave him then one kiss after the next.

This was worse then torture for Anti-Sparky, Sparky's kisses were driving his heart wild, and Sparky's eagerness to mate with him hurt Anti-Sparky more than seeing bad luck being spread.

"Yes-yes-yes-oh yes, Anti-Sparky perfect- ah yes-yes-yes-oh." Sparky shivered and moaned out loud.

Anti-Sparky blinked, before he could even say another word, he felt himself explode. His magical seeds shot from his body into Sparky. His counterpart dog beamed, threw his head back and yelled towards the heavens.

After that huge wave of emotions, Sparky moved a few more times back and forth, to make sure the last seeds were in him before he pulled Anti-Sparky back out again.

The Anti-Dog blinked and stared shocked at his counterpart after the two finished they kissed each other passionately.

"Thank you Anti-Sparky... that... that was amazing." Sparky beamed, before passing out.

Anti-Sparky smiled and kissed him, "Its alright darling. Sleep well."

Sparky smiled and fell fast asleep. Anti-Sparky, however, didn't, he checked first if Sparky's 'lights' were really out and chuckled.

"I'm sorry my love, but I need to find something out," Anti-Sparky said.

He waved his hand over Sparky's small extending stomach and checked his seeds over. Like watching a film Anti-Sparky watched his seeds race against each other and he saw two seeds enter the womb... then they began growing and counting wise Anti-Sparky could tell there were 2 Fairy babies and 3 Anti-Fairy baby puppies.

"So beautiful... it's so beautiful my love." Anti-Sparky smiled and kissed Sparky on the lips.

He lay then next to Sparky and fell also fast asleep, carefully hugging Sparky and feeling their future grow inside of him.

* * *

As the next morning came Anti-Sparky invited Sparky out for breakfast, they headed together to a delicious buffet and consumed a few pancakes, dog biscuits and bowls filled with water.

Whiles eating, Anti-Sparky was wondering if he should tell Sparky the reason behind their mating act and that he was now pregnant, but seeing Sparky smile so much made Anti-Sparky decide against it.

"Um... so Anti-Sparky... um..." Sparky suddenly began snapping Anti-Sparky back out of his thoughts.

Anti-Sparky blinked and stared at his counterpart, "Yes Sparky, what is it?"

"Well... um, what are your plans for today?" Sparky asked.

"Um... well Sparky, I'm going out for a walk by myself. Walking round Fairy world up to the famous monument set up in honour of the fallen Fairies and Anti-Fairies during their war, and placing a flower bush up for the Anti-Fairies, nothing more." Anti-Sparky explained.

Sparky blinked, "Oh... well... um, give them my regards. My plan has told me that Timmy wishes to spend the day with him... so... yeah that's what I'll be doing all day... um... so see you around?"

Anti-Sparky chuckled, "Sure Sparky. See you soon."

Sparky still looked a little unsure, Anti-Sparky chuckled and planted a passionate kiss on his counterparts lips, before poofing away. Sparky stood still as a statue as he felt his counterparts lips on his own, he blushed and decided to head home as well.

* * *

With Sparky.

Sparky was walking a bit round Dimmsdale whiles walking home. He kept thinking about Anti-Sparky and everything they have done so far. Sure it was just sex for now, but Sparky hopes that out of this sex acting, there might be a chance for a relationship to develop.

Whiles he was walking, inside of Sparky something was brewing. Sparky's organs were moving aside, two small seeds have connected, and within Sparky 5 small beings were being developed, slowly taking Sparky's magic and food.

Sparky, however, didn't notice anything and decided to head back home again.

As Sparky got home Timmy has just returned from school that afternoon. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were also there and smiled as they saw the 'in dreamland' dog walking home.

"Afternoon Sparky. How are things?" Cosmo smiled and embraced the dog.

Sparky smiled, "Quite well Cosmo."

Timmy nodded his head, "Ok, hey Sparky I got a new film."

Timmy showed the film to be: The Dark Crystal. Wanda looked half horrified.

"Oh no, you don't Timmy. Not with Poof here." Wanda snapped.

She waved her wand and turned the film into Lilo and Stitch. The others groaned but agreed with Wanda's choice of the movie.

As the family sat down together Timmy faced Wanda.

"Wanda, to apologise for my bad choice in movies, I wish I was a baby again and sitting next to Poof." Timmy wished.

Cosmo beamed and turned Timmy into the baby he wished to be, as well as placing him into a pink one pair of a jumpsuit and sat him next to Poof. Poof beamed, but instead of poofing up two binkies, this time he poofed up two milk bottles with warm milk.

Timmy agreed that he was a bit hungry and the two boys lay back and started drinking their warm glasses of milk.

About an hour into the movie, however, Sparky started feeling uncomfortable, he looked around and found his dog lead, walking up to the front door he began whining and scratching against it.

"Guy's I need to go for my walkies with you. Come on Timmy." Sparky whined and pressed his back feet together.

Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy and Poof nodded and wrapped up warmly. Cosmo poofed Poof and Timmy into a twin pram, and Wanda and Cosmo turned into two adults. Sparky handed Wanda the lead and the family headed out to the dog park.

As they were there Sparky smiled, Cosmo and Wanda got a ball out, Poof and Timmy got out of the pram, grabbed the ball and began throwing it around the park.

Sparky smiled and caught it all the time, chasing his owners and barking his joyless heart out. Feeling for once in a while at ease. Sparky played tag with his owners, hide and seek, chase and so on.

As the day was drawing to a close, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof packed everything up and they all headed together home. Back along the walkways until they reached the Turners household. Then Cosmo, Wanda and Poof turned back into Fairies and vanished into the fishbowl.

Timmy found Vicky was there to babysit him again and had bought a delicious pizza for him. Vicky still looked at Sparky scared and sat down on the couch trying to relax. Timmy got Sparky's dog food and placed it in his place.

Sparky thanked him and ate his meal up, as he was done he headed upstairs and lay in his dog basket to sleep.

* * *

Much later in the evening... about 1 AM into the new morning. Something had woken Sparky. The Fairy's dog alerts were on amber. Vicky was back home, Mr and Mrs Turner were snoring in their own bedroom, Timmy was fast asleep next to him in bed, so where was the noise coming from?

Sparky walked towards the fishbowl, he poofed himself smaller, entered the castle with Wanda's password, and walked around the rooms inside this home.

He came across Poof's bedroom. The whining and weeping seemed to be coming from within. Sparky opened the door a bit and saw Poof was drenched in sweat and shaking.

As quickly as Sparky could he poofed next to Poof. The poor child was still not waking up and suddenly he screamed again.

"NO, NO I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU FOOP! PLEASE!" Poof screamed.

Sparky stared at the Fairy child shocked, "P... Poof? What happened?"

Poof blinked and looked around his room scared, sweat started pouring down his head and he was shaking.

"Sorry Sparky, I... I didn't mean to wake you up." Poof sighed as he whipped his tears.

"What did you dream about?" Sparky asked worriedly.

Poof sighed, "I dreamed... that... that Foop and I were being chased by the Slenderman. And then... he... he stabbed threw Foop's chest and ripped his heart and fagiggly gland out... I begged him to kill me too, but no. He just left leaving me with Foop's corpse. I... I have hardly ever felt so sorry for Foop then I did that moment. And I'm cold."

"Maybe we both can get to sleep better Poof if we are together." Sparky offered.

Poof blinked and looked at Sparky, "Sure. Can you eat me, please? That can protect me and Foop from Slenderman."

Sparky nodded his head, he created a protection spell round Poof before gobbling him up. Poof smiled and flew into his stomach to relax. Sparky curled back up in his bed and fell fast asleep.

Inside Sparky, Poof flew to his 'Sparky-resting-bed' within him. But during his drive down there, he was confused as to why he saw some of Sparky's magic has re-routed itself and headed to a different part of Sparky.

Poof just shook his head and headed to his bed, he was going to work it out tomorrow. Poof slept and this time dreamed about dancing with Foop on an ice ring. With a beautiful star-filled sky above his head.

* * *

The next morning

Sparky woke up and smiled, he held his stomach and patted it a bit.

"Poof you up?" He asked and faced his abdomen.

Poof banged lightly against his dog's stomach and Sparky barfed him back out. As Poof was back out he had a quick shower and then stared at Sparky shocked.

Sparky blinked and just headed downstairs for his breakfast. The family had their meals, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda then vanished to school and Poof stared at Sparky again.

Sparky was getting a bit creeped out over Poof's horror look, he waved his paw in front of his best friend and tilted his head to the side.

"Poof, what's wrong?" Sparky asked, "Didn't you sleep well inside me?"

"Um... no Sparky... but... but I saw inside of you... um..." Poof blinked, "Sparky you... you have something inside you that is taking part of your magic... and... and I think you could be pregnant. With 5 unusual looking shapes."

Sparky blinked, "I... I am... what?"

"Sparky be honest please," Poof begged, "Who have you been seeing? Who is the lucky dog who is going to become a 'father/mother' in 3 months time?"

"I... I..." Sparky said still shocked.

Sparky sat down and lay back, he stared at his stomach, which was indeed growing in size. He blinked and placed his paws carefully on his swelling stomach, true to Poof's words, he could feel small feet kicking against his stomach.

Sparky let his tears fall, he couldn't believe what he was feeling, tinny baby versions of himself within himself. He thought back to how Anti-Sparky looked like and imagining him and Anti-Sparky mixed together as babies.

He could see now smaller versions of themselves, running around the room and being loved by him and Anti-Sparky. He would be now so protective of his new family, and Sparky felt very proud that he was carrying a new future... but would Anti-Sparky want to become a father at this stage?

"Sparky?" Poof asked, snapping the dog back.

Sparky sighed, "Ok Poof... I... I have been seeing Anti-Sparky for the past few days... and... and I had intercourse with him several times... so... these babies inside of me... is from him."

Poof blinked, he flew down to the dogs' height and pointed at the dogs' abdomen, Sparky blinked and blushed, nodding his head.

Poof wrapped his arms round Sparky's stomach, he felt the warmth and magic flowing through the dog. And the babies inside of Sparky were growing at a good rate.

"O,h my Sparky. That is so great. Does Anti-Sparky know about this yet?" Poof asked smiling.

Sparky shook his head and sat down, "No Poof, you are so far the only one who knows about this. I didn't even know I am pregnant at this stage yet... But I don't know if I should tell him or not..."

"Well, you should Sparky. If Anti-Sparky is the father then he has the right to know about this... plus you two have to decide quickly if you want this family or not. You only have 3 months before your pups are born Sparky and then you can't get away from being a parent." Poof explained. "I've learned about that in Charlie Poofie Pants High school."

"I see." Sparky said, "But... I think I will need a few days to think about it Poof before I tell him. I want to decide for myself first if I can raise this family."

"What Sparky?... y... you are not thinking about aborting the puppies?" Poof asked shocked.

Sparky tilted his head side to side, "I'm not sure Poof... please... just let me think this over. And don't you tell anyone about it. I want to drop the bomb myself."

Poof sighed and nodded his head. Sparky excused himself and flew back to his basket. He curled around himself and embraced his stomach.

'What am I going to do? What have we done? Oh, dear, Anti-Sparky please help me...' Sparky thought and shook in his fur.

Was he even ready to become a father? And... would Anti-Sparky wish to live with him and help him raise their family? Would the pups be very powerful with his Fairy and Anti-Sparky's magic?

Sparky couldn't answer these questions yet, one thing was sure, he will have to tell Anti-Sparky as soon as possible.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I think here is a good place to stop. What will Anti-Sparky say to become a father? Well, review to find out."


	6. 6 Supernova2015

Chapter 06 The secret is uncovered

Quanktumspirit: "Very good job Supernova2015. Comment, follow, and favour please."

* * *

The next evening Anti-Sparky smiled and left his home to see Sparky. Today he had a special activity planned with that adorable pooch, but he hopped that Sparky will find his idea just as charming.

As Anti-Sparky waved his tail to arrive where Sparky was,... he was a bit confused why he poofed at Timmy's house. Wasn't Sparky supposed to be at the hotel meeting point like agreed?

Anti-Sparky looked around the garden and hid behind a bush, he spotted Sparky lying in the garden in his doghouse, quietly whining to himself, whiles clutching his stomach. Quickly Sparky shot to the side of the dog house and seemed to be throwing up in a pit.

'He's sick?' Anti-Sparky asked himself worried. 'That would explain why he isn't at the hotel.'

Anti-Sparky checked with a scanner where Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy and Poof were. They all were in Timmy's bedroom getting ready for bed.

Sparky's silent whining and moaning snapped Anti-Sparky back to his suffering companion. Carefully Anti-Sparky flew up to Sparky and knocked against his dog house.

"Oh no... Sparky try and act normally." Anti-Sparky heard from within the house.

Anti-Sparky stood back and saw Sparky opening his door. Anti-Sparky blinked, he could see Sparky didn't look good. His bright yellow fur has slightly turned white, his nose was a darker blue and his beautiful raven black eyes were red threw crying.

"S... Sparky... are you not feeling too well?" Anti-Sparky asked him worried.

He felt his 'friends' forehead, it was steaming hot, Sparky whined and curled around himself, clutching his stomach.

"I... I'm sorry Anti-Sparky... I-" Sparky began.

Quickly he moved to the side of his hut and threw up again, more vomit landed after his first barfing pile and he collapsed on the ground again. Anti-Sparky shook his head and poofed Sparky back into his hut, before making him a strong lemon tea to drink.

Sparky drank it down before shaking again. Anti-Sparky sighed and hung his head.

"I'm really sorry Anti-Sparky, I know we've agreed to have sex every evening... b... but I am just not feeling too well today... Please don't tell the Cosma's about us... please I'll try and fight this bug before picking up where we left of hun... ouch..." Sparky shook before crying again out of pain.

Sparky almost screamed, Anti-Sparky, however, knew how to silence him. Quickly he embraced his companion and moved his hands over Sparky's stomach... all of a sudden Sparky started feeling better, his stomach stopped screaming and grinning in pain as Anti-Sparky's warm paws made circler movements around his stomach.

After Anti-Sparky managed to calm Sparky's raging stomach down he hung his head, quickly giving Sparky a glare. A stare so cold that Sparky started feeling scared.

"Sparky... be honest with me. Do you know what is wrong with yourself?" Anti-Sparky asked calmly.

Sparky blinked, tears streamed down his face as he nodded his head. He hugged his stomach and shook again, more tears falling.

"Yes, Anti-Sparky... I... I'm pregnant. We are going to be parents in 3 months time..." Sparky explained.

Anti-Sparky nodded his head, "You definitely show all the symptoms of the pregnancy... And let me guess, I am the father of your puppies?"

Again Sparky nodded his head, "Yes... and I even know we are going to be getting 5 puppies together. I'm carrying 5 new living beings dear."

"Now that can't be true unless you already went for an ultra scan?" Anti-Sparky asked shocked.

"No I haven't been to the vets yet Anti-Sparky, but... but I ate Poof a few nights back and he discovered my magic is being re-channelled towards the puppies, he also told me there were 5 new beings within me," Sparky explained.

Anti-Sparky smiled, "That's cute... wait a sec, does this mean Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy know about the pregnancy as well? Did you or Poof tell them?"

"No Anti-Sparky, I promise you, you and Poof are the only two and me three beings who know about the pregnancy... b... but Anti-Sparky, if I tell the 'Cosma/Turner' side of my family, I also want them to know that you are going to be a father. Please? We have to tell them sooner or later." Sparky pointed out.

Anti-Sparky sighed, he enjoyed the fact the Cosma's and Turners didn't know about their young starting relationship. Well... their statue will have to change rapidly from 'sex friends', to 'parents' in less than 3 months time.

"Ok Sparky, invite the Cosmas to a restaurant. I'll meet you there and we can tell them together." Anti-Sparky sighed, "I'm already regretting Wanda's reaction."

Sparky chuckled and nodded his head, Wanda could be unpredictable in these sort of things. Anti-Sparky chuckled as the two kissed one another again and Sparky pressed Anti-Sparky's paws against his stomach, they felt tinny movements within Sparky's abdomen. Their starting future together.

* * *

Sparky and Anti-Sparky decided then on that note not to have sex with each other any more. Sparky's health should stand in first place and not a 'mad dogs' craving for sex.

So Sparky and Anti-Sparky checked back out of the hotel and headed together back to Timmy's home. Before entering it, however, Anti-Sparky stopped his counterpart.

"Spark... should Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy know about your pregnancy as well? Not just that we both are now together?" Anti-Sparky asked worriedly.

Sparky smiled and kissed him on his lips passionately, "Yes Anti-Sparky. I don't want to keep you a secret any longer. They are after all part of my family, adopted sure, but still family. They deserve to know."

Anti-Sparky swallowed hard, he nodded his head and the two dogs entered the front door. Luckily Mr and Mrs Turner seem to be away for another weekend getaway, and Vicky was nowhere to be found either.

Upstairs Sparky and Anti-Sparky heard Timmy play one of his magical dinosaurs adventures. They chuckled and lay together inside Sparky's dog basket downstairs.

As it was all of a sudden quiet, Sparky raised his tail, changing it into a communicator and linking it to Wanda's wand.

" _Hu? Sparky is that you? You are back early from your walks hun." Wanda spoke out to him._

Sparky sighed, he turned his head to Anti-Sparky, who just nodded his head. It had to be said.

"Sorry to disturb you, Wanda. But can you bring Cosmo, Timmy and Poof downstairs into the living room? I... I have something important to tell you all." Sparky explained.

 _Wanda blinked, "You don't sound too good dear. Ok, we will be with you in a bit."_

Sparky sighed, Anti-Sparky smiled and embraced Sparky a bit whiles licking the side of his cheek. About 3 minutes later they heard someone at the stairs and saw Timmy walking them down, as well as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof following after him in their Fairy forms.

Timmy blinked a bit as he saw Anti-Sparky with Sparky in the same room.

"Um... Sparky, what is Anti-Sparky doing here?" Timmy asked worriedly.

Sparky sighed, "I have a lot to explain, please can all of you just sit down... and let me begin."

Wanda, Cosmo, Poof and Timmy nodded. Sparky shook again, but with a stare from Anti-Sparky, he felt reassured.

"Don't worry Sparky... If they do kick you out I'll build for us a proper home together." Anti-Sparky smiled at him.

Wanda blinked, "What?"

Sparky smiled facing the Fairy family, feeling now more secure, "Ok... first of guys, you know I've been going out for the last 2 months on evening walks right? Well... the truth is that I was having intercourse with various prostitutes dogs in Fairy worlds slum part... until I meet Anti-Sparky, he saw me do my action and threatened to expose me if he doesn't get to go to bed with me... so I allowed him. For the last few months I had intercourse with my counterpart... and guys I've fallen in love with him. For his charm, good looks and how good he is in bed. But also... I discovered, threw Poof... that I am now also pregnant with Anti-Sparky's puppies."

The family blinked, they looked back and forth between Sparky and Anti-Sparky. Anti-Sparky shook a bit before facing his 'owners-in-law'.

"Don't worry Sparky, if the Cosmas/Turners do think about kicking you out, I'll have you move in my home in Fairy world." Anti-Sparky smiled a bit.

Sparky shook more, he prayed in his mind that he won't be kicked out. He loves Cosmo's silly ways, he loves Poof's cute voice and style, and he adores Wanda's cooking. But if he had to decide between his family with Anti-Sparky and their puppies, and his family with the 'Cosma's/Turner's' and killing his children because they don't want them; then Sparky was sure going to leave with Anti-Sparky.

Cosmo was the first one who found his voice, "How did you get pregnant Sparky? You and Anti-Sparky are both males?"

Sparky rolled his eyes, "Similar way as to how you got pregnant with Poof Cosmo. You and Wanda had 'intercourse' with each other, Timmy then wished for a 'little god brother' and one, two, three Poof was born. But with me and Anti-Sparky I got pregnant threw sex acts."

"Ok," Cosmo said understanding.

Wanda was the next to come up with a question, "Anti-Sparky, how will you provide the well being of Sparky?"

"Well A) I'll build for the two and more of us a stable home, B) guard over Sparky's well being and C) get him anything he could possibly need. I won't turn my back on my new family and mate at whatever the cost." Anti-Sparky answered.

"Ok, you seem to be getting serious with him now." Wanda smiled a bit.

Anti-Sparky nodded his head. "Sure am. I didn't mean for us both to shoot up the 'lovers rank' this fast, we've after all only been together a few weeks ago. But if we have to then I am willing to help him any way I can."

Timmy smiled, "Aw that is cute guys. Um... Anti-Sparky, won't you have to tell Foop about your new family as well?"

"No Timmy. First, of, Foop gave me back to the dogs home. Second I escaped the dogs home several months ago and have been on the run ever since. So Foop hasn't got the rights to me any more. I am my own dog now." Anti-Sparky explained.

However Sparky still looked a little unsure. "I'd rather you do tell him about it Anti-Sparky, just to be sure the little kid won't be on the search for you."

Anti-Sparky nodded his head, he waved his tail and a short while later Foop appeared at Timmy's home. Foop blinked, dressed in his black uniform and having a pencil in his hand and a blueprint in the other, as well as a telephone, stuck to his ear.

"Um... Anti-Binky, I'll have to call you back. Someone has just disturbed my meeting." Foop spoke into the phone before hanging up.

Foop packed his phone away, stretched once before facing the Cosma Family and Anti-Sparky and Sparky.

"Ok, what do you idiots think about poofing me from my job away and what do you all want?" Foop asked clearly mad.

Foop then noticed Anti-Sparky was also in the room, he blinked and smirked a bit.

"Well well, Anti-Sparky, long time no see old house." Foop chuckled.

Anti-Sparky nodded his head, "Nice to see you too."

"What is it you want? And what am I doing here in Turner's room?" Foop asked.

"Let's just say... there's something we need to tell you." Anti-Sparky began looking worried.

Foop blinked and raised a confused eyebrow, "Excuse me Anti-Sparky?"

"What if we told you that Anti-Sparky and Sparky are gonna have puppies real soon?" Timmy began.

Foop blinked shocked and looked back and forth between Sparky and Anti-Sparky. Anti-Sparky could quickly sense this might get out of control.

Foop began still trying to work it out in his mind, "What? But how? I thought Fairies and Anti-Fairies are supposed to-"

"Well, news flash." Anti-Sparky began glaring at Foop. "Sparky and I love each other. And I'm warning you. If you know what's good for you, Poop, then you better stay away from us, or else. Capece?"

Foop sighed and nodded his head, "I got it. I got it. Can I go now? I have a meeting to be at, at this moment. And don't summon me again, just phone me up if something has happened ok? Any of you."

Timmy and Anti-Sparky nodded their heads, the others wished him good luck and Foop swung his magical wand, and POOF... he's gone again.

Timmy then blinked as he remembered what Foop just said: "A meeting to be at? He's only what, 10 years old?"

Anti-Sparky sighed, "He may only be 10 Turner, but Foop is also second in command of Anti-Cosmo's cooperation. Basically, he has a job to complete in spreading bad luck and whatnots."

"Ah I see," Timmy said nodding his head.

That explains why Foop appeared before them in a suit.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Very good job Supernova2015. Reviews please. :)."


	7. Chapter 7 5050

Chapter 07 Home sweet home

Quanktumspirit smirking, "Please review."

* * *

At home Timmy was beaming over his face, he embraced both Sparky and Anti-Sparky as hard as he could and cheered.

Anti-Sparky also smiled, just then Mr and Mrs Turner turned up in Timmy's bedroom.

"Timmy, its bath time for your pet... um... pets ok?" Mr Turner said. "Also Vicky will be here in a bit."

"Actually Mr Turner according to the law act Timmy is qualified to have 'dog sitters'. I and my... 'companion' can look after the lad." Sparky explained.

Anti-Sparky blinked and whispered to Sparky, " _What are you up to?"_

" _I don't want icky-Vicky any wear near us, Timmy or this house. She has brought over Timmy more bad luck than any Anti-Fairy ever could create." Sparky explained whispering._

 _Anti-Sparky nodded his head, "I remember her, Foop's nightmares have been full of that red-haired teen. He can hardly sleep when she is in his dreams without screaming."_

Sparky quickly created fake ID badges for him and Anti-Sparky, Mr and Mrs Turner looked at each other worried.

"How much would your service be?" Mr Turner asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing. Just order for Timmy a delicious Pizza for dinner. And leave the rest to us both please. And have a good evening." Anti-Sparky smirked.

Mrs Turner nodded her head and phoned them the pizza up. Then Mr and Mrs Turner left. Timmy blinked, Anti-Sparky went inside and began with the housework and Timmy headed with Sparky upstairs into his bedroom.

* * *

Upstairs.

Timmy reached his bedroom and headed with Sparky into his room, he took the couch in his room and Sparky sat on a woollen carpet on the floor.

Sparky smiled and saw Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were still disguised as fish in his fish tank. The Fairy family blinked and quickly changed back to their Fairy forms as they saw who was with Timmy.

"SPARKY!" Poof beamed.

Sparky smiled as Poof shot to his side and embraced his best friend. Sparky chuckled and carefully made sure Poof doesn't hug him too hard.

"Hi Poof, I've missed you... um, guys, I've also invited Anti-Sparky to stay over, he is to look after Timmy whiles his parents are away again," Sparky explained.

Wanda glared and flew up to Anti-Sparky, using a full body scan she checked that Anti-Sparky had nothing too dangerous on his body. As it was all cleared Anti-Sparky heard the bell ring and he flew downstairs.

"Timmy your dinner has arrived," Anti-Sparky called back upstairs.

Timmy blinked and headed with his 'Fairy Family' downstairs because Mr and Mrs Turner weren't there the Fairy family could stay in their fairy forms for now.

And true to Anti-Sparky's word he received for his dinner a delicious pizza, Fanta to drink and some biscuits for dessert. As Timmy was about to grab a few slices Anti-Sparky suddenly glared at him.

"Why I never Timmy, have your parents never taught you anything about etiquette, first off go and wash your hands from all the Fairy universal fun magic lying across your hands, with bars of soap. Then you may have dinner." Anti-Sparky snapped. "We don't want you turning into a frog or something worse."

Timmy blinked and looked to Anti-Sparky confused. He saw that both Sparky and Anti-Sparky had cleaned their paws also in soapy water before getting their dinners.

"Anti-Sparky, I've had Cosmo and Wanda since I was around 8-9, then Poof came along, and later Sparky. I have had every day a magical adventure and eaten afterwards quite well. So don't worry." Timmy explained and tried to grab another slice.

However Anti-Sparky was having none of it, he slammed the hot Pizza box shut on Timmy's fingers and pointed towards the kitchen sink. Timmy sighed, he knew he should follow his 'babysitters' instructions.

As Timmy headed to the guest bathroom to wash his hands with soap, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof blinked at Anti-Sparky.

"Anti-Sparky don't worry. Timmy has never suffered much with our magic." Wanda pointed out.

Anti-Sparky sighed, "Sorry guys, but I don't want to take any risks."

After 3 minutes Timmy returned, having dried his hands. Anti-Sparky and Sparky checked his hands over and saw they were squeaky clean and also cleaned with a bar of soap. Anti-Sparky nodded his head and allowed Timmy to grab a few slices of Pizza and something to drink.

Timmy smiled, he must admit, threw his 10 years of having his Fairy God family he never thought about the magical bacteria hiding in his hands or body. He could have maybe turned into something else had he not washed the magical bacteria off himself.

So the tip from Anti-Sparky was golden. Timmy smiled and nodded towards the Anti-Fairy dog.

Anti-Sparky smiled back at him and he and Sparky lay side by side on the ground watching the TV with Timmy.

Whiles the film was running Timmy sighed, he hung his head down. The fairy, dogs and human in the room have finished the dinner, but Timmy still seemed to want to do something else. As the film was over, however, Timmy had an idea.

Sparky looked up at his owner, "Timmy you ok?"

Timmy then suddenly blinked, "I got an idea. Wanda, Cosmo, Poof. I wish I would have a massive cleaning bath with Sparky and Anti-Sparky."

"What, but- Timmy NO!" Anti-Sparky panicked.

Too late, with a flash, Sparky, Anti-Sparky and Timmy found themselves in the massive bathtub inside the bathroom, with warm water in there for a wash.

Anti-Sparky started to panic and went straight down to the bottom of the tub, splashing wildly round himself.

Timmy blinked shocked, "ANTI-SPARKY!"

Quickly Wanda dived after the Anti-Fairy dog and pulled him back up. Anti-Sparky shot away from the bathtub and lay cowering in a corner of the bathroom, whiles Sparky and Timmy were both sitting in the bathtub.

Sparky blinked and stared across too the shivering and wet Anti-Sparky. Half horrified that he almost lost the dog of his dreams.

"A... Anti-Sparky, you can't swim?" Sparky asked shocked.

Anti-Sparky shook the water from his fur and hung his head, "I've never been taught how to swim, and yes Sparky, I should have warned you beforehand Timmy."

"I'm so sorry Anti-Sparky," Timmy sighed, climbed out of the bath with a bath towel around his hips and dried the poor wet pooch off.

"Don't' worry. Wanda, I wish we could teach Anti-Sparky how to swim." Timmy smiled after Anti-Sparky was better.

Wanda nodded her head, Timmy then placed Anti-Sparky into some rubber wings and a rubber ring round his stomach. Timmy stood to one side of Anti-Sparky and Sparky stood at the other side.

"Ok Anti-Sparky, this is what you have to do," Timmy explained.

With one stroke after the next Anti-Sparky was getting the hang of it a bit, as Timmy and Sparky were having a swimming match with each other whiles also getting washed by 'magical soap creatures in the bathtub', Anti-Sparky was getting more and more brave for swimming further and further in the tub.

As they were done the 3 boys climbed back out of the tub and got dried. Anti-Sparky smiled at Timmy, this was one of the best baths he has ever received in his life. As they all were dried Cosmo, Wanda and Poof vanished into the fishbowl and headed for their own bed.

Anti-Sparky walked with Timmy and Sparky back downstairs, Timmy in his PJ's. Anti-Sparky nodded to Timmy permitting him to watch one film before bedtime.

"I want to watch: Zootropolis please." Timmy smiled.

Anti-Sparky fished it out of the cupboard and placed it into the DVD player. Together the 'family' curled around each other and watched the movie.

Before Sparky pressed on the play button, Anti-Sparky reminded himself of something. He smiled and poofed Foop and Poof to them.

Poof blinked, "Um... Anti-Sparky what are you doing?"

Anti-Sparky chuckled, turned Timmy then into a baby, poofed a light blue onesie on his body with a baby bonnet and stuck 3 dummies into each 'toddlers' mouths. Foop, Poof and Timmy blinked but smiled.

Foop plumbed up a pillow behind his back, Poof snuggled up into his arms and Timmy lay next to the two lover dogs. The 'family' watched together the film. A few hours later the film was over and Poof and Foop were both fast asleep.

Anti-Sparky chuckled and poofed Foop back home to bed, and Sparky smiled and poofed Poof into his bed inside the Fairy castle.

Timmy smiled at his 'dog sitters', "Thanks guys, that was a brilliant film."

"Your welcome Timmy, now teeth cleaned and off to bed with yourself too," Sparky advised him.

Timmy nodded his head and headed to the bathroom to clean his teeth properly as well as flossing them and then tipping mouthwash after it. He then headed into his bedroom.

Timmy then jumped into bed and covered himself with his blanket up, grabbed his dummy again sucking on it, before falling promptly fast asleep. Sparky checked on Cosmo, Wanda and Poof and all 3 were fast asleep as well.

As Sparky got out of the castle again he smiled, "We have the house all to ourselves love."

But Anti-Sparky had suddenly vanished, Sparky blinked and flew around the house confused.

"Anti-Sparky, where are you dear?" Sparky called out confused.

Just then he heard romantic quiet music flowing from the living room. Sparky blinked and flew in after the music.

As he entered the room he was surprised, Anti-Sparky had turned the living room into a dancing room, and the very romantic music was running. The sofas were pushed to one side, and Sparky also saw Anti-Sparky dressed in a Mexican dance suit.

"May I senior Sparky, have this dance?" Anti-Sparky asked using a silky romantic voice.

Sparky blushed furiously, "Not yet sweetheart, let me quickly change."

Sparky chuckled and poofed himself into a dark and light violet Mexican dance dress, Anti-Sparky's mouth dropped down shocked, despite Sparky being pregnant the dress suited his form perfectly.

"Now, lets dance, Romeo," Sparky smirked poofing a thornless rose into his mouth.

Anti-Sparky chuckled and took Sparky into his arms. Following the heavy Latin beat the two dogs danced around the living room, making sure not to knock into anything. The dance became more and more sexy and erotic by each passing song.

Sparky held his paws 'the arm paws' as tightly wrapped round Anti-Sparky's body as he could. Anti-Sparky was smirking back at him, every now and again grinding himself against his dance partners body.

"Oh... oh my Anti-Sparky... you sure know how to make me want you, love. Even in my pregnant state sweetheart." Sparky moaned and sighed.

Anti-Sparky chuckled, "I'll try my best love. If we can't have sex any more until our family is born then my body has to serve you in other ways love."

Sparky moaned again before grabbing Anti-Sparky by his lips. Both dogs turned the room back to normal, poofed the clothes off their bodies, before sitting on the couch kissing one another more and more passionately. Their paws scratching against each other back hard.

"I THINK SOMEONE IS WHISTLING WITH MY PIGS!" someone suddenly screamed.

Sparky and Anti-Sparky quickly broke from each other shocked and turned their heads around, in front of them stood a fuming Jorgen von Strangle.

Before either dog could scream, they were both poofed into two different cages and vanished from Timmy's house.

* * *

 _Sparky and Anti-Sparky were sent through the swirling vortex. Both dogs clutched onto each other as they were whisked away from Timmy's house and landed a short while later inside Alcatraz Fairy world prison._

 _Jorgen von Strangle threw them both into a cage, locked it down and drew a triangle underneath them, locking them in there for good before leaving again._

" _Anti-Sparky what is going to happen to us..." Sparky whined scared._

 _Anti-Sparky tried to poof or blast at the cage, but it won't budge. He sighed and stopped before hugging Sparky._

" _I don't know Sparky, but we have to keep our heads," Anti-Sparky said and hummed a quiet song to keep Sparky from panicking._

 _Sparky and Anti-Sparky whined as they held onto one another, watching the night change into the day._

* * *

Back at home Mr and Mrs Turner just arrived from 'wherever they ran off to'. They blinked as they found the home cleaned from head to toe, the washing was done, Timmy was washed, dressed in his PJ's and in bed fast asleep.

The 'fishes' were in their castle also asleep. However, the dog babysitters weren't there...

"Strange dear, I thought we had to pay them." Mr Turner pointed out confused.

Mrs Turner shrugged her shoulders as they hid the bundle of cash away, just in case the 'dog sitters' ever came back for another round of babysitting.

They got washed and changed into their own PJ's before heading to bed themselves. Sleeping in one another's embrace.

* * *

The next morning everything was quite normal. Only, as Timmy got back home in the afternoon he was confused over where Sparky and Anti-Sparky were.

He phoned Foop up and asked him, but the blue 'teen' didn't know either. He hasn't heard from Anti-Sparky since the 'pregnancy threat' a few days ago.

As quickly as Timmy could he wished himself, Poof, Cosmo, Wanda and Foop to appear where both Sparky and Anti-Sparky were.

"What the-?" Timmy said shocked.

The 'family' found themselves in a courtroom. Jorgen von Strangle was standing up as the head judge. Timmy saw no lawyers for the accused but instead, Anti-Sparky and Sparky were placed there on their own.

Sparky stared scared and shocked towards Timmy, "Timmy what's going on?"

"Don't worry Sparky, we will have it sorted out," Timmy advised his pooch.

Anti-Sparky nodded his head, all the other Fairies were in the courtroom and the only other Anti-Fairy in the room was Foop. Who didn't look too pleased with being there. Then Jorgen von Strangle walked in.

"All rise for the superior Judge Jorgen von Strangle." Aside lawyer called out.

Everyone stood up, however, Foop's eyes turned blood red.

"HOLD IT JORGEN! Make it a fair trial if you have to accuse us and get us a High Anti-Fairy Judge as well please!" Foop demanded glaring at Jorgen mad.

Jorgen's eyes turned blood red, "This is a Fairy court and has nothing to do with the high Anti-Fairy."

"Wrong Jorgen, this has to do with Sparky and Anti-Sparky, so to make it fair Anti-Cosmo should be the second high Lawyer here!" Foop demanded, "It's in the laws book. Unless you want the Head Pixie to take his place? I'm sure he would be happy to dismiss the case."

"Alright alright, we will get Anti-Cosmo here." Jorgen snapped.

With a poof Anti-Cosmo appeared next to Jorgen, he smirked looked towards his son before nodding his head.

"Wise decision Jorgen. And thank Foop. Anyhow, let's get down to business. As far as I can read." Anti-Cosmo opened the courtroom, "The accused are Anti-Sparky Anti-Cosma and Sparky Cosma. Crime: Illegal impregnation from Anti-Sparky towards Sparky."

Sparky and Anti-Sparky faced each other and blinked, 'This is what we are being accused of? For having a child together?'

"HOW DO YOU PLEDGE!" Jorgen screamed.

Sparky and Anti-Sparky held their mouths shut because... they were guilty of the crime, but if they would admit to it then Jorgen not only might throw the two into jail, but they feared he would force Sparky to abort their puppies.

Suddenly Anti-Sparky froze in his spot, his eyes turned darker and darker by the minute as he let Jorgen's statement shoot through his mind.

 _'Illegal impregnation on one another. ILLEGAL IMPREGNATION? WHAT THE HELL!' Anti-Sparky thought as his body shook._

Sparky quickly turned away from the courtroom and saw Anti-Sparky was about to bark as loud and mad as if someone ripped his tail out, and that won't likely be taken kindly by Jorgen von Strangle.

Sparky quickly grabbed his paws and rubbed his hands, Anti-Sparky blinked and looked away from the court.

" _Dear, what is it?" Anti-Sparky whispered to him._

" _Please stay calm, we have to think rationally about this, and screaming at the high court won't put us in any favours love," Sparky whispered and explained to him._

 _Anti-Sparky sighed, "What are we then to do? They are accusing us on quick rational thoughts, instead of having any conk creed evidence."_

Anti-Sparky knew how to defend themselves, he turned to Sparky and sighed. "Sorry dear, but I won't have you carry the blame for it."

Sparky blinked, "What dear I-"

Before Sparky could say another word his mouth was covered up with a dog muzzle. True a bit cruel but it shut him up.

Anti-Sparky faced the courtroom and poofed his plans up.

"Your honours... Sparky was... shall we say seduced by me. We have a legally bound contract that he would act out as my 'sex slave' in whatever manner I see fit to have my 'fun with him'. For the past few months, we've had intercourse with each other, a few protected and unprotected sex acts. So threw my seeds Sparky got pregnant. It was my fault I didn't want to use protection so often and this is the consequence of it." Anti-Sparky explained.

Anti-Sparky copied the document and poofed it into each jurors hands. They read it over and shook their heads. Anti-Sparky then hung his head, feeling his heart weigh about a ton. It was all his fault.

Sparky saw his partners sad view and quickly embraced him, quickly poofing the mouth nuzzle away again; before facing the court as well.

"I never regretted following our 'sex rules'. Each evening was a great enjoyment for me that I have never felt in decades. So if you want to use that and punish Anti-Sparky then you will have to take me in as well. Because I was the one seduced and agreed to the contract." Sparky explained.

The courtroom blinked, "That is indeed unacceptable. One can't force another into such acts. We should sentence Anti-Sparky to eternity sleep."

Whiles the courtroom was debating and throwing one statement round after the other, Foop Anti-Cosma was sitting in his chair behind Anti-Sparky, his eyes turned to thunder as he stood up and almost screamed at the top of his lungs, after 10 minutes.

"STOP, STOP, STOP THIS IS LUDICRIS!" Foop bellowed. "You all are talking about destroying two... if not more lives over the goddam fact they fell in love?"

The entire courtroom fell dead silence, Foop pulled his phone up and phoned Cupid up quickly.

"Cupid, please get to courtroom 3 right now and bring your devotion detector with you. I need you to prove something. Hurry,- its maybe a matter of life and death- thanks see you in a bit." Foop spoke into his phone before hanging up.

Anti-Sparky blinked and faced his owner, "Hu? Foop what are you up to?"

"I'll prove that all this 'puppy-acting' between you Anti-Sparky and Sparky is genuine," Foop explained.

The court blinked confused, Sparky and Anti-Sparky faced each other confused and waited for Cupid to appear, about 2 minutes later Cupid did appear with his devotion detector.

"Foop you said it was an emergency? Who am I scanning?" Cupid asked him.

Foop just pointed to Sparky and Anti-Sparky, Cupid nodded his head and flew up to the two dogs. He typed a few buttons onto his scanner as well as the names, then a pink beam like a fan scanned over Sparky and Anti-Sparky.

"Yup, Sparky Cosma, in love with Anti-Sparky Anti-Cosma. And the same way back round as well. Level reached: 8. So father/mother level. Odd that normally comes after the husband and wife level." Cupid explained. "And yes they both love each other the same way. So it is genuine."

"What are the levels Cupid?" Jorgen asked confused.

Cupid smiled and answered: "Level one: Enemies, level two: acquaintances, level three: friends, level four: friends-with-benefits, level five: boyfriend/girlfriend, level six: lovers, level seven: husband/wife, level eight: father/mother."

The courtroom blinked, almost everyone was touched by it whiles Sparky and Anti-Sparky were blushing madly. Were they truly that deep with each other? They looked at each other and felt their hearts syncronising with one another.

All of a sudden, Sparky and Anti-Sparky were ribbed out of their romantic moment as the courtroom exploded into arguments again.

"They both should be killed for breaking the pregnancy rules." "Their love is genuine and was built up honestly and romantically over the course of a few months." "If we have to sentence Sparky and Anti-Sparky too death so should their owners for not protecting them too well." "Great more than 4 executions that is a bit over the top." "There hasn't been a Fairy/Anti-Fairy death since Papa Cosma and Anti-Papa Anti-Cosma's suicide attempt 15.000 years ago." "Nore has there ever been a Fairy and Anti-Fairy pregnancy either." "The last babies known to be born are Poof Cosma and Foop Anti-Cosma and look how disastrous that turned out."

Timmy has sat down silently and followed the argument and discussion closely, what he was hearing made the kid mad beyond anything he has ever felt before in his entire lives. Timmy jumped up to Jorgen's podium and hammered on the gravel with the hammer to shut the courtroom up.

"SILENCE EVERYONE!" Timmy bellowed.

The courtroom was dead silence and everyone faced the only human in the courtroom, completely forgetting he was even there.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Do any of you hear yourselves speak? You are talking about killing an innocent dog who has done nothing wrong apart from falling in love and creating with his lover a future. And... and you just want both dogs to be killed for falling in love? Fairies and Anti-Fairies have been falling in love like this and having families far longer than the universe ever existed. True... Sparky and Anti-Sparky are the first... if only Fairy world dogs I know about being together, however, they both are serious with each other and are about to have a family together." Timmy snapped.

Everyone fell silent after that statement. Foop nodded his head and stood up next.

"Good point Timmy." Foop agreed with his statement.

The judges sent Timmy's statement through their minds, they had a discussion which was about 20 minutes long before coming up with an agreement.

"Ok Timmy... your statement has deeply touched us and we agree to sentence Sparky and Anti-Sparky to a different charge." The jury decided.

Sparky was shaking again, "And... and what would that be?"

"Anti-Sparky and Sparky are both sentenced to permanent house arrest at Timmy's home. There they are to live and be taken care of by Timmy as his own. And Timmy will have to take care of the puppies as well. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof keep a watch over both dogs also once Timmy can't any more. That being his schooling time. The court is over now." Jorgen explained and hammered the hammer down.

Foop nodded his head and Sparky and Anti-Sparky beamed over their faces. Before Timmy could wish himself back home the two dogs had Timmy in a tight embrace and were showering him with thanks.

Timmy smiled at his two newly made best friends. Foop allowed Timmy to take full custody of Anti-Sparky and all the puppies that are soon going to be born. With that, the family finally left and returned home.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Wow, perfect. Please review."


	8. Chapter 8 Quanktumspirit

Chapter 08 The happy Family

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Back home Sparky and Anti-Sparky were beaming, Anti-Sparky embraced Timmy as tightly to his chest as he could, whiles trying not to make his lover upset anyway.

"Thank you, Timmy, thank you, thank you, thank you." Anti-Sparky beamed.

Sparky kissed his mate and was also beaming, however, Timmy faced the newly adopted Anti-Dog with a frown.

"Sparky I wish we all were in my room. Me in front of my desk and you two on chairs." Timmy instructed.

Anti-Sparky blinked confused, Sparky also blinked, faced his lover, shrugged his shoulders before poofing himself and Anti-Sparky into Timmy's bedroom.

Timmy was seated as wished at his desk and Sparky and Anti-Sparky in front of it. Timmy then got a piece of paper out about Sparky's adoption. He copied with his computer them over and wrote the info out into Anti-Sparky's way. His age, birthdate, how he looks, a photo in the corner, his vaccination shots and so on.

Just as he had it printed out he heard the keys being turned in the door, his parents have returned home. Timmy waited and saw his parents coming into his bedroom.

"Timmy we are home and have bought for your dog Sparky a new chew toy." Mr Turner smiled.

Sparky smiled a little bit up and accepted the bone, however, Mrs Turner blinked and looked at the second dog in the corner of the room facing them.

Mrs Turner faced her son, "Timmy who is that?"

Timmy smiled, "Mother, father this is Anti-Sparky, my new adopted dog as well. And I've already filled all the documents about him out on my own. Is it ok? Sparky is a really close friend of his and they love each other."

Mr Turner blinked and walked up to Anti-Sparky who was shivering a bit with fear, Mr Turner faced Sparky.

'Sparky help... what should I do?' Anti-Sparky asked facing the other dog.

'Just... follow his commands, for now, don't growl, don't bite or do anything else which could represent you as a bad dog.' Sparky replied back worried.

Anti-Sparky faced Mr Turner square in the eyes, he bent down to his height and stretched his hand out to Anti-Sparky. He faced Sparky and saw he was seated and just stretched his own paw out for a shake.

Anti-Sparky nodded his head, he sat down and handed his paw out smiling. Mr Turner took his paw and shook it.

"Well, we are very happy to welcome you into our family Anti-Sparky." Mr Turner smiled.

Mrs Turner bent next to her husband and stroked over Anti-Sparky's head, he wagged his tail excited and suddenly started barking loudly and excited.

Mrs Turner chuckled, "Aw what for a good dog. Ok, Timmy, you may keep both doggies."

Anti-Sparky smiled and walked up too Sparky smiling. Suddenly he was grabbed by Mrs Turner and placed in a cage, he blinked and faced Sparky scared.

'Sparky what is going on?' Anti-Sparky asked.

Sparky blinked as he himself was also placed in a cage, 'I think we have to go to the vets today for a checkup and you vaccination shots.'

"Oh, Timmy you have an appointment at the vets today with Sparky,... well with this second pooch as well, Anti-Sparky." Mr Turner reminded Timmy.

Timmy smiled and nodded his head. He walked with them towards the vets carrying both cages.

* * *

As they were outside Timmy faced both dogs. Mainly keeping his focus on Anti-Sparky.

"Ok Anti-Sparky a few rules before we get to the vets: One doesn't change colour or how you look otherwise people will notice something is up, don't growl or bark too loudly at other people, let me carry the cage towards the vets, and most of all don't use any magic or detect bad luck and attack on it. Just try and act as a normal dog," Timmy instructed the blue pooch.

Anti-Sparky promised and Timmy headed off towards the Vets. Along the walkway Anti-Sparky had to suppress the urge to shake, he could detect so much bad luck around Danville, but he promised not to act out on it.

As they reached the Vets Timmy placed the dog baskets down, Sparky and Anti-Sparky only whined a bit out of fear. Timmy smiled and stroked both dogs over their heads to clam them down again.

"Timmy Turner?" A call was then heard.

Timmy nodded and carried both dogs threw into the vet praxis. The vet just changed his gloves and smiled at him.

"Hello, Timmy, nice to see you again. Who are we checking over today?- Oh? You have two dogs now?" The Vet asked as he faced Timmy surprised.

Timmy nodded his head, "Yeah, I adopted Anti-Sparky a few weeks ago. And he and Sparky are also mated and Sparky is also currently pregnant from his mate."

Sparky blinked confused and faced Timmy shocked, 'Timmy what are you up to?'

"Ok I think we should begin with the quicker one then, Anti-Sparky you said is his name? Ok, place him on the checkup table please." The Vet instructed.

Timmy faced Anti-Sparky, "Please try and act as a normal dog, just jump up once I pat the vet's table."

Anti-Sparky nodded his head, Timmy got back up and patted the table.

"Anti-Sparky up boy," Timmy said smiling down at the pooch.

Anti-Sparky jumped up and landed on the table, Timmy smiled and pushed him down into a sitting position.

"Good boy." Timmy smiled.

Anti-Sparky blinked, "Um... ah woof, woof, woof."

"Aw, he is a beauty, Timmy." The Vet smiled.

'Shut it and get on with it.' Anti-Sparky thought as the vet patted him on his head as well.

He then saw him pull a stethoscope out and placed the earbuds into his ears and the round disc at the other end of it against the chest, Anti-Sparky breathed in and out and allowed his heart to beat in his chest.

The vet nodded and wrote his findings down, he then checked Anti-Sparky's teeth, nice and sharp and well-taken care off.

Then Anti-Sparky saw a needle filled with the injection against all known dog diseases on the table, Timmy pushed him down and held his paw as the injection was inserted into him. Anti-Sparky suppressed the urge to bite the arm of the vet because it was very painful.

Next, he was placed on a table like a thing on the ground, Anti-Sparky raised a confused eyes brow as red numbers appeared on the screen.

"60 lb. Quite good for his size good job Timmy." The vet smiled.

Anti-Sparky was let go and then Sparky had to climb up. Anti-Sparky keeps a close watch on his beloved, after all, he was carrying their joined future together.

"Ok dog number two. Male." The vet smiled.

He placed Sparky on the scales and blinked a bit confused at the heavyweight gain.

"He weighs 78 lb? Ok, I think he needs a diet... unless..." The Vet wondered.

He took Sparky of the scales and placed him back on the table, then he got a stethoscope out and listened to the lungs and heart, and not only could he hear them, but also feel small kicks coming from the abdomen of the doggy.

"Is he may be pregnant?" The vet asked Timmy confused.

Timmy nodded his head, the Vet blinked again and checked with an ultrasound machine on the stomach. True to the images sighed, Timmy, Sparky, Anti-Sparky and the vet saw the ultrasound image of 5 small baby puppies growing inside of him.

He smiled and printed the image out, handing it to Timmy.

"Everything seems to be well with your pregnant doggy. Keep a close eye on them, Timmy." The vet smiled.

"I will come Sparky and Anti-Sparky time to go home." Timmy smiled.

As Timmy got them down, Anti-Sparky suddenly sniffed something deliciously out, he pulled on his lead and sniffed around the doctor's cabinets.

'Um... what can I do to get the doctors attention without giving myself away?... ah yes...' Anti-Sparky thought.

From a cabinet, he could smell dog biscuits and he was hungry for one, he pulled Timmy up to them and scratched a bit against the door whiles barking like a normal dog.

"Raw, ruff, ruff. Wau!" Anti-Sparky went, again and again, scratching against the door.

The doctor chuckled and pulled from the cabinet a few dog biscuits.

"Ok, but sit boy, and you two Sparky?" The vet asked smiling.

Sparky and Anti-Sparky smiled and sat down, they even gave the doctor each individually the paws before receiving the dog biscuits.

He took both dogs passes, tied both dogs up again before heading with them home. Sparky and Anti-Sparky were smiling along the way ad Sparky gave Anti-Sparky a kiss after they finished their snacks.

'Good job Anti-Sparky, that was perfect.' Sparky sent threw to him in his mind.

Anti-Sparky smiled back, 'No problem dear.'

* * *

As the appointment by the vet was done Timmy headed back out with Sparky and Anti-Sparky towards home. But just as they walked past the shops Anti-Sparky froze in his movements. He looked left and right and saw a dog catcher's van parked not too far and scanning the area for untagged pooches.

"Anti-Sparky you ok?" Timmy asked facing his dog.

Anti-Sparky knew he couldn't talk to Timmy, especially with more humans around them. Anti-Sparky turned around and pulled Timmy and Sparky towards a pet shop.

"Um... a wau, wau, wuff, wuff." Anti-Sparky went and played menschen in front of the shop.

He was half pointing towards the collars and half pretending to follow a command out from Timmy. Timmy blinked and walked with them a bit towards the shop.

"Anti-Sparky what is it?" Timmy asked him confused. "This is very out of character."

But Anti-Sparky sighed and went out of dog mode. "Timmy, look across the road, that is a dog catcher. You need name tags for me, the puppies and Sparky if you don't want to find us with the dog catchers cages."

Timmy nodded his head, he headed with Sparky and Anti-Sparky into the pet shop and bought 5 name tags as well as one for Anti-Sparky. He wrote the 5 names of the puppies into the collars and smiled as that was also done.

He placed the collar round Anti-Sparky's neck and smiled at the pooch.

"Thanks' Anti-Sparky." Timmy smiled hugging the dog.

Anti-Sparky smiled, he has to keep the family safe after all.

* * *

As the family got back home Sparky and Anti-Sparky blinked as they found a few planks of wood in the shed. With Mr Turner's permission Timmy, his friends and Sparky and Anti-Sparky built a big enough dog house for the new additions to it.

It was a lot of fun and after building, measuring, cutting and combining the dog house was completed. Also perfect in timing since it was getting late. Not just late in the daytime, but also late in the pregnancy time.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


End file.
